Code Geass: World At War
by Super Villain-Squadron
Summary: The EU is split into three, and one of its factions, Germania is up against Lelouch's daughter and the Black Knights.
1. Prologue and Introduction

_Ten Years after East Britannia was defeated, there was upheaval in the EU, because the economy fell after the havoc of the war in Europe, and this brought rise to militant groups, mass shooters, gangs, and terrorist organizations, that happened to divide the EU far apart, dividing the EU into three nations, Germania, led by Erich Eichborn, The Mediterranean Alliance, led by Dameon Lagnas, and the Queendom of Francia, led by Adrianne Dupont. There were two Central Powers, Germania and the Mediterranean Alliance, but many allies, The United Federation, Britannia, Francia, and the African Union._

 _Shirley, Lelouch's daughter, was sent to the United Federation to lead the Black Knights, as her alias, Lime. She had a green coat , as she was to lead the Black Knights in their war against Germania and Erich Eichborn, whose Geass gives him the ability to be more physically powerful._

 _Like the passing of the torch, the tale of Lelouch is done, and the tale of Shirley is about to begin..._


	2. The Coldest City

The Ikaruga, Skies over the UFN, 2037

Lime, Shirley's alter ego, who had a green jacket, green pants and black boots, a black cape, and a helmet cowl with angel wings on it, was meeting with Genbu Kururugi II, Suzaku's son, and Olivia Kururugi, Suzaku's daughter. Olivia and Genbu had command red uniforms, Natalia and Natasha, Cornelia and Anton's daughters, had science gold uniforms, and the others had security blue uniforms. The blue shirts tended to die real easily, and there was a lot of them.

"My fellow Knights, we are here to reinforce the Russian Liberation Front against the Germanians." "Germania controls Russia, and

the Russian resistance is the small snake against the giant elephant that is Germania." "If we step in and help out the Russian resistance, we will fulfill our old mission of helping those without power and holding the powerful accountable." "We are the knights of justice."

Skies over Yakutsk, Germania, 2037

Lime and her Black Knights were in their winter gear, as Yakutsk was extremely cold, so they were in their winter uniforms, white trench coats and white pants with their colored belts to determine who's who. Lime however, had a green trench coat, because she was meant to stand out. The ship landed in Yakutsk, and it was apparent Germania had cut the power.

"We need to restore power here." Lime told her subordinates. "Germania cut the power so the Russians can't communicate through social media to form resistance, and that the local news cannot denounce Germania."

"The first relay is over there." Lime said. "Genbu, activate the relay while we hold off the Germanians." Lime told Genbu, as Genbu was activating the relay as the Germanians, in grey Knightmares, and the foot soldiers in grey camoflauge uniforms, as the blue shirts threw grappling hooks on the Knightmares, taking them down, while some dying in the process. Natasha pulled out her two pistols, and shot some of the Germanians, while Natalia and Olivia held off the Germanians on their own, and Genbu was done with the first relay.

They moved on to the second relay, as there were more to come,

"There's the second relay." Lime said. "Genbu, do your stuff." Lime told Genbu.

"Yes M'am..Genbu replied, as he was cut off.

"I would prefer to be called sir." Lime replied.

"Yes sir, General Lime!" Genbu replied, as he was activating the relay as more swarms of Germanians came, as the blue shirts threw grappling hooks on the Knightmares, taking more of them down, while more died in the process. Natasha pulled out her two pistols, and shot some of the Germanians, while Natalia and Olivia held off more of the Germanians on their own, and Genbu was done with the first relay.

Lime led her Black Knights into the area in front of Yakutsk Palace, as it was overrun by Germanians.

"The last relay is in the palace!" Lime replied, as she and her knights were overrun by Germanians, in gray garb they swarmed the area, with their grey and red Knightmares and green Panzer Tanks.

"FALL BACK!" Lime ordered, as the Black Knights fell into the palace, turned on the last relay, and the power was restored back to the city, as the blast from the relay created a shockwave that rendered all Germanian weapons useless, then the Russian Resistance in green military garb, rendered them useless, as Germania had surrendered, as Russia had officially won back Siberia.

"We won." Genbu said.

"Don't get too excited." Lime replied. "We still have the Far East to liberate, as we already liberated Central Asian Russia, so the Far East is next."

T.B.C


	3. Wrong Side of the Tracks

The Ikaruga, 2037

Lime and her team headed for the far eastern Russian city of Vladivostok, as she went over briefing.

"Ok, here's the plan." She said, laying out her plans.

"Vladivostok is where Germania draws their supplies from, and how they will invade the UFN, which is by rail. "They will transport Knightmares, troops and supplies into the UFN homeland of China through their trains, so we must cut off the railway, block the route to China, and destroy the trains carrying supplies and soldiers."

"With that being said, everyone to your Knightmares!" The other Black Knights got on their Knightmares, while Natasha stayed with the ship. Lime was on her signature Knightmare, the Robin, a green and gold Knightmare unit, as it hovered over the railways of Vladivostok, and there were the trains spotted at 12:00.

"Trains spotted at 12 sharp!" Lime ordered, as her Knightmares swarmed the area, and Genbu, Olivia, and Natalia fired at the trains, but the armor was tough. Natalia zoomed in, and used her Slash Harkens to grab the train carrying food rations, and plucked it off the rails. Olivia found the train carrying supplies and Knightmares, and shot at it while following it, and the train had blew up. Genbu found the train carrying soldiers, as it was black and had the Germanian flag, a red white black vertical tricolor with the Balkan Cross in the center. The train was headed across the Novosibirsk rail bridge, as Genbu used his Slash Harkens, and grabbed the train, and threw it off the bridge, sinking it into the sea.

"Good work, there is a private train with the Governor in it bound for China, and I got some beef with him." Lime said, as she headed to the Trans Siberian railway route to China, as the East Russian Germanian governor, Mr. Andreas Berlin, was in his Governor's Rail Car, as he was bound for China, to invade the heart of the UFN. Lime interjected by landing the Robin on the car, and launched herself in, in a Wonder Woman fashion, and took out the guards, and then faced Berlin head on.

"Get the hell out of my car before I call the Knights of Asgard!" Andreas said.

"I don't think so." Lime replied, as she stuck her high heeled boot on Andreas's chest.

"You will return control of East Russia to Russia herself!" Lime said, using her Geass.

"Yes, I will, your Highness." Andreas replied, and Lime used her mech to throw the car forward, sending it flying in the air, and it crashed in the snow, as a polar bear picked at the car, and opened it, and went to feast on Andreas.

The Ikaruga, Skies over Moscow, 2037

Lime, Aka Shirley Vi Britannia, took off her mask as she greeted the other Black Knights, as she was sad for some reason.

"Why are you sad, Shirley?" Genbu asked.

"Lelouch was never there to take care of me, as he was off traveling the world as an ambassador, so Erich Eichborn used to be a butler hired by Lelouch to take care of me, and he did horrible things to me, he beat me, he tortured me, and he even went as far as to rape me on my 13th birthday." "When I first became a teenager, I was raped."

"I feel bad for you, sweetie." Genbu said, hugging Shirley.

"Thank you hun." Shirley replied. "Erich is a dead man, and we are going to take him head on."

Erich was spying on our heroes from his surveillance drone, as he was atop a Thought Elevator in Berlin, called Thor's Hammer. The blue royal guard stood by him, as he, in his blue military uniform and red cape, with white slicked back hair, a pointed mustache, and a small beard, looking a bit like Count Dooku, began to speak.

"Shirley is after me." he said.

"Does she not know I have a Thought Elevator that I can use to connect to the other Thought Elevators to finish what Charles Zi Britannia started, and unleash the Ragnarok Connection, where I will wipe out Francia, the African Union, and everything else so all lands will be Germania, and I will rule the world, but I will not stop there, I will colonize the galaxy with my space force, and Germania will rule the whole galaxy." Every planet in the solar system will soon belong to Germania!" "The Sword of Akasha may be gone, but Thor's Hammer will give the earth a good whack!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Like Father, Like Daughter

The Ikaruga, 2037

Shirley was eating Pizza Hut pizza in her private room, holding a Cheese Kun plush and crying, as Natalia came to visit her.

"Go away!" Shirley said, crying.

"It's ok sweetie." Natalia replied, comforting Shirley.

"I will never be like my father Lelouch." Shirley responded, as tears fell from her eyes.

"But Lelouch is not who you really are." Natalia replied.

"Really?" Shirley replied, as she began to cheer up.

"Yes." You are not a shadow of someone else, you are someone else entirely."

Shirley ripped her Lime costume in half, and revealed her red Brightwall High jacket, and went back to the captains chair, but Natalia called foul, as a marriage certificate fell out of her wallet.

"You are married to Erich Eichborn?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, but there is no way that marriage was legal." Shirley replied. "It was forced and done in secret, so it can't be legal."

"According to the Britannian law, it is." Natalia replied. "You are married to Erich Eichborn, and since you are married to our enemy, we cannot acknowledge you as our leader." Natalia used her Geass, turning the Cheese Kun plush into an angry yellow cheese monster, attacking Shirley, as she pushed a button, revealing a secret sword compartment, and she pulled out a sword and slashed the monster, but the cheese beast regenerated, so all Shirley could do was run. She ran for the Robin and flew to Thor's Hammer to face Erich head on.

Thor's Hammer, June 2037

Shirley had battled guards, and cut them down one after one, coming to confront her husband, and once she got to her hubby's throne, and there he was.

"How could you." Shirley announced. "I had to go through all that happened because of you, and now you plan to destroy the entire world?"

"I married you so you can aid me in our quest to recreate the world in our image, free of war, poverty, famine..." Erich replied.

"And you raped me because of that?" Shirley replied.

"I did what I had to do, I did that because I wanted you to make a soldier to aid us in our goal, as our struggle towards balance could be passed on for generations." Erich replied.

"I do not buy it!" Shirley replied, as Erich used his Geass to become more physically powerful, as he turned into a big and brute beast, and charged at Shirley, and threw her to the ground, and she used her Geass on him.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Shirley replied, as Erich turned back to normal, and shot himself, and when he did, he gave up his Geass for immortality.

"Fool!" Erich taunted. "I gave up my Geass to be immortal because of that!" "You little swine!" Now I am a Code user all in one, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"I can force you to give me your immortality, making my Geass even stronger!" Shirley said, using her Geass again, and Erich walked up and gave Shirley a second eye.

"Now to end this marriage contract once and for all." Shirley replied. "Never more shall I be married to a sex offender and a potential destroyer of worlds." "DIE!"

Shirley had used her Geass, killing Erich, making him explode into sparks. Thor's Hammer was shattering, as Shirley dropped from it, as the Thought Elevator exploded.

Germanian Palace, July 2037

Shirley had arrived on the Germanian throne, as she made her speech.

"Attention Germanians, Erich is no more." "I am the one who has taken his life."

Everyone was mad, as they screamed in protest.

"SILENCE!" Shirley shrieked.

"As I was saying, Germania is under new management, as we will be a new Germania, a Germanian Reich, called the Greater Germanian Reich!" Red flags with black Germanian Eagles draped out from the walls, as Shirley was up to no good.

"I shall work to restore the EU under a new banner, the banner of Germania!"

"ALL HAIL GERMANIA!" She chanted, as everyone else chanted with her.


	5. Epilouge

Germania, under the wing of Shirley, had conquered all of Europe and was set to invade the Eastern half of Russia, as her flagship, the War Wolf, in black and purple, was crusing over the Yakutsk Skies, as Yakutsk was apparently the capital of the Russian Republic, since Moscow was part of Germania. The Ikaruga was there to reinforce the Russians.

"FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!" Genbu said, launching his Knightmare out of the Ikargura, as the War Wolf shot a laser beam, shooting down the Ikaruga, sending it into the snow as it blew up. The Russian President Natalia was ok, as she was on her own Knightmare, and went to the War Wolf to surrender.

Shirley and Genbu were in the interior Captain's Quarters of the War Wolf, as it was purple with a red Germanian Reich flag on the wall.

"Shirley, I..." Natalia said, while in the interior of the War Wolf.

"I surrender."

"Very well then." Shirley asked Natalia to sign, but Natalia used her Geass to turn Shirley into a chocolate bar, and Natalia ate it.

"Russia wins!" Natalia replied.

 _Russia regained Moscow and Germania was formed into the Germanian Republic, and Russia was formed into the Byzantine Union, who had a purple flag with the twin headed eagle on the top left hand corner of the flag. The EU was split into the Byzantine Union, made up of Eastern Europe and Russia, and the Germanian Republic, made up of Western Europe, where the Germanian Republic flag was a red yellow black tricolor with a yellow circle in the center._

 _All the nations were allies, and the world was united._

A/N: Sorry I rushed the ending, I needed to expand my fandom range, so I will be expanding to more popular fandoms after this, so I have other projects to move on to. Bye!


End file.
